Curiosity Made the Cat One Happy Feline
by littlemeg06
Summary: Fluff of the best sort! Jock, PLUS JockBeth! I cant think of a proper acronym for that. Bjock? Jbock? I dont know, its fluffy, smutty, and might have a little plot later. But I make no promises! Rebel against the plots! Fluff forever! lol might be M later
1. Prologue: The Puppeteer

Disclaimer: Ok, um, well, I obviously don't own any of these characters. I wish, right? I mean, come on, if I owned Josef, do you really think that he would even have time to be in that show? ; ) Uh, no, he would be in my closet. Or... other interesting places. ; ) So I'm making no money off of this, it isnt that good anyway.

Hope you like it, I'll probably update every three days or so. The story starts out in the past, but you'll get to the good (better i should say smiles deviously) stuff in the second or third chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Mick had felt guilty the first time he had spent the night with Josef out of the freezer, so to speak. He didn't really understand why, but he had felt guilty. It had been after a party Josef had hosted in the 80's. No man or vampire could throw a party like Josef could. He had 400 years of experience. His competitors really didn't stand a chance.

Lee Jay had killed the woman he was supposed to be protecting. Mick had found out during dinner.

There was nothing like bad news to spoil a willing meal.

"I _told_ you. Not while I'm eating." He heard Josef growl to a lackey, after being interrupted.

"Its your answering service. They say it's important." Josef told him, tapping him on the shoulder with the phone. Mick pulled away from dinner, taking the device from his friend.

"Yeah?"

That's the night it all changed. He'd gone to the crime scene, found Lee Jay in an ally, roughed him up, and evaded the police. He was angry. He was upset.

It had been a mistake to seek Josef out for comfort.

"Mick." He said as the younger vampire let himself into Josef's study. "Still hungry?" he asked with a slow smile.

Mick shook his head as he threw himself onto Josef's couch, his brooding face on. Josef sighed, not liking where this was going already. He stood and slowly –smoothly Mick would later think of it as- walked over to his friend, usual smile absent from his handsome face.

"My friend, you can't blame yourself. Everyone has to eat." He tried to placate with a smile. Mick glared up at the older vampire.

"I should have been there Josef! I shouldn't have been so stupid! I should have anticipated that he would come after her, and I should have been there to stop him!" Josef shook his head and sat on the table across from Mick.

"You're only 60. Mick, its expected that you're going to make mistakes."

"But I can't make mistakes Josef! Humans put their lives in my hands!" Mick shouted, jumping up and beginning to pace. Josef looked on calmly, unfazed by his companion's anger.

"So you're protecting the food source. So what? One less mortal wont do any harm."

"Josef, you don't understand!" Mick shouted, eyes blazing with rage at his mentor and friend. Josef's eyes, however, had begun to cool.

"No Mick, I do understand. All to well. Your devotion to the mortal ones must not get out of hand. You are a vampire Mick. And _nothing_ can change that!" He barked, a spark of fire in his deep brown eyes. He stood and advanced toward Mick, who was helpless in front of Josef's anger.

"You cant forget what you are Mick." No longer did the younger vampire have space at his back to escape. He hadn't even noticed that he had been maneuvered against a wall. Josef's eyes flashed again as his fangs extended.

"I wont let you." He growled, pinning Mick against the wall.

"What-" Mick began, and then gasped as Josef's teeth found their way into his neck.

It would be a lie to say that Mick didn't enjoy it. He did. The feeling of Josef's lean, hard body pressed into his, strong hands bracing his head as he heard the quiet sucking noises of Josef's meal were…nice. No, not nice, they were down right pleasurable. The pleasant tug on his heart as he was drank from had Mick going weak at the knees.

Lucky Josef was pressing him so tightly against the wall.

And then he was done. Josef's mouth pulled away slowly, tongue flicking out to clean the two puncture wounds. He kissed the mark softly as he whispered,

"Mick, you always forget the most important lessons I teach you." Josef stepped back slightly, keeping a hand on Mick's chest to keep him upright. He smiled and played absently with some unruly strands of Mick's long dark hair as he looked into his glazed eyes.

"Feeding can be such an enjoyable experience, hmm?"

"Josef," Mick muttered huskily, voice rough with passion and astonishment.

Josef cut him off with a flick of his hand, a sly smile playing in his eyes. Mick tried to wipe off the lovesick look that he knew had taken residence on his face. He failed, only managing to gaze with half lidded eyes into Josef's by sheer will power.

"Oh Mick." Josef drawled, nails drawing down Mick's chest, evoking a growl. One that Mick, try as he might, couldn't repress.

"Go on, give into it." Josef urged, nimble fingers moving past Mick's belt, provoking a groan as he toyed with his prey.

"Josef…"

"Yes Mick?" He asked, calmly gazing into Mick's lust filled eyes.

Mick growled again, fangs ever so slowly making themselves known. Josef smiled.

"I'd wondered when they would come out to play as well.' He chuckled quietly as Mick involuntarily thrust against his hand. Josef smiled and leaned in closer to Mick.

"Look at me." Mick's lust bright hazel eyes snapped up to Josef's. Mick captured the other vampire's lips with his own and hummed happily when he tasted his own blood on Josef's still extended fangs. Josef allowed the contact for a few seconds before pulling away. Mick growled low in his throat, attempting to lean in closer. Josef's hand on his chest prevented him.

"Wouldn't want to cut the game short, would we?" he told the younger vampire with another trademark smile that promised an exciting game still to come.

Mick could feel the desire coursing through his veins, thinker than blood; more potent than any drug he could remember. Josef was his puppeteer and he held Mick's strings tightly.

Mick gasped as Josef held onto something else tightly as well. Josef smiled again. This was going to a _very_ enjoyable lesson.

* * *

Little purple button peeps! I love the results of that little purple button: ) 


	2. Chapter I: Curiosity

hey, sry it took so long, i was debating whether or not to put in something else at the end, and i just blushed thinking about writing that, so i think the awsome smut scene is gonna have to wait for a few more days! sry! i'm hiding right now, man, its so much harder to write smut for EVERYONE to see than it is to write it in your head! eek! hope you like it!

* * *

She hadn't meant for it to go so far. Neither had he. It had only started out as one simple question. All she wanted was a better answer to her four simple words.

Can vampires do it?

She'd asked the question a while ago. He'd answered a while ago. But she wasn't satisfied with his answer. She rarely was. So she'd asked him again. When she had thought they were alone.

They hadn't been.

"Why would you ask Mick, my lovely little dinner morsel? Its obvious that he wouldn't know." A cocky, self-assured voice floated over to them from the corner. Beth whirled around, stunned to see the dark haired, handsome man with the Cheshire cat grin that she'd met before sitting in front of Mick's bookshelves. He winked at her and sipped something dark red that looked suspiciously like blood.

Beth didn't dare take her eyes off of him as she asked Mick,

"He's been there all along, hasn't he?" Mick smiled at Josef.

"Beth, you remember Josef?" Beth looked more closely at the man –vampire- in the shadows. "He's always had some stalker characteristics." Mick joked.

She smiled, but it was quickly replaced as Josef stood and walked closer to her.

"As if you should be talking, St. John." He smiled down at Beth. It wasn't a smile really. It was that kind of look that a tiger gives you in the zoo. That intelligently predatorily gaze that has the hairs on the back of your neck standing, but has your curiosity peaked at the same time. The look that plainly said, 'I could kill you and eat you, right here, right now, without no one the wiser, but I _choose_ not to.'

"Oh," he whispered, gently brushing her hair with soft aristocratic fingers as he stalked by. "You are a delectable little meal, aren't you? I could just eat you." He continued, his fangs extending. He snapped his teeth together playfully. Mick stiffened as Beth surprisingly didn't flinch. Josef smiled at the mortal, Beth smiled back.

"That's enough Josef." Mick ordered, beginning to get worried. And a little jealous.

"No," Josef purred, fingers gently teasing the soft skin on her neck. "I don't think it's _nearly_ enough." Beth shivered as she looked into his hypnotizing eyes. He smiled down her, pleased with her reaction.

She seemed to sense this and with a sharp shake of her head, she snapped herself out of the spell his proximity had created. She shook her head with a knowing smile.

"Oh no," she said, resisting the urge to shake her finger. "I'm not going to fall for your tricks. I'm not a happy meal on legs you know." Mick sighed in relief as she stepped slightly away from the older vampire.

Josef laughed.

He roared with laughter.

Mick was astounded. He'd known his friend for 55 years and he had never once heard him belt out a belly laugh like this one.

Beth. Looking at the way it lit up his face, found it very attractive.

"I can see what Mick sees in you, Miss Turner. You have quite the head on your shoulders." He complimented, traces of laughter making his eyes sparkle.

Beth smiled up at him.

"Why thank you, Mr. Kostantin."

"Josef," he took her hand in his, brining it to his lips. "Please." He purred, kissing it gently. Beth smiled again and nodded.

Mick felt that this had gone on long enough. Josef was purposely treading on what he knew Mick's animalistic vampire nature considered to be _his_ territory. And now he was getting mad.

"Well,' he said, possessively putting a hand on Beth's shoulder. "Now that we all remember each other…" Beth's eyes left to return to Mick's, he hand slipped form his.

But Josef would have none of that.

Downing the contents of his glass, he sat on Mick's couch and stretched luxuriously, almost like a cat, pure vampire, lithe, sleek muscle. He had Beth's eyes again. Mick glared at him from over the human's shoulder. Upset. Again.

"Didn't you have a question, Miss Turner?"

Beth started to answer, but Mick interrupted her.

"I've already answered her, Josef. I don't think its necessary to elaborate any further." He sent another pointed glare at the older vampire. Josef smiled slightly. Understanding. But not agreeing.

"Oh, but with her reporter's curiosity, surely Miss Turner wasn't satisfied with your presumably monosyllabic answer." Beth smiled at him, captivated again.

"Would you care to elaborate then, Josef?" Beth asked, an excited glint in her eyes. Josef's fangs extended slightly as he smelled Beth's passion for knowledge, and her desire for the two creatures in the room permeate the air around him. It was heady, intoxicating.

He loved it.

So, with another slow smile, he patted the couch next to him.  
Beth walked away from the angry and glaring Mick and say next to Josef. He smiled at the younger vampire and told her softly, eyes eating into hers,

"I would be happy to give you a demonstration, Beth." Mick growled from behind the coffee table and Josef smiled wickedly. "Though," he continued. "Perhaps lover boy wouldn't appreciate the encroachment on his territory. You are, after all, Mick's human." Beth smiled, fingers bravely playing with the cuff of Josef's shirtsleeve as Mick's anger became palpable. She looked up, wide eyes dancing with barely restrained excitement, and said,

" I'm willing to be shared."

Josef smiled again, his fingers again playing with the soft strands of her hair.

"Only for the good of the research." She nodded with a smile.

"Of course. _Only_ for the research." Josef's eyes blazed as he leaned in and gently brushed his lips across hers. Mick started forward as Josef pulled back and told him, grin, and hunger, and lust coloring his already seductive voice,

"You could join u s Mick." Mick stopped and blinked, and started to clear the rage out of his brain as he processed his friend's suggestion.

He could-

The thought wasn't even fully formed in his head as he pulled Beth's face gently to face his and kissed her with a passion that clearly demonstrated how long he had held himself back. And Josef watched with a smile.

He was definitely getting some tonight.

* * *

button time!


	3. Chapter II: Anyone You Can Do, I Can Too

alrighty, i'm blushing. i swear to god, my ears were as red as turnips as i sat down to write this. i have no idea how people do this on a regular basis... OK, sorry for the wait, i've actually been working on another moonlight story involving josef. i think i'll put it up after i finish ch. 3. i think this'll be the last chapter of this one, unless, like, a miracle happens and you AWESOME guys who reviewed this -hugs around, u guys are awesome!- just beg me for an epilogue. this chapter is kind of awkward though, so i really cant see that happening. lol. well, i hope you like it, just remember, this is the first time i've ever written something like this that was meant to be read by someone other than me, so don't be too harsh! lol.

* * *

Beth woke up in a warm bed to thin lines of sunlight filtering in through gaps between the curtains over the windows. She stretched and flipped onto her stomach. She had had the most amazing dream and she just didn't want it to- hold up. 

There was someone in her bed. She kicked her right leg out experimentally. Two someones, actually. There were two arms wrapped around her middle, in fact.

And come to think of it, she wasn't entirely sure that this was** her** bed...

Beth Turner sat bolt upright in the strange bed she had woken up in, startled out of her sex induced stupor. And she was sure that that was what this what. She wasn't naive. She recognized the signs. Normally, when one woke up buck naked in a strange bed curled up with two men, it pointed to some serious horizontal tangoing going on. Not that under different circumstances she would have minded. But now, she needed answers.

She looked down and to her left.

"_Josef_!?"

* * *

Mick had let go of her chin and had wrapped his hands in her hair, his lips fondling hers like there wasn't going to be a second chance at this. Beth felt desire, and heat pooling between her legs, and felt soft fingers running up and down the inside of her arm. She felt Mick growl, a sound that sounded more like a warning than a display of sexual pleasure. He ripped his mouth away from hers and she opened her eyes. Josef was stroking her arm, and was massaging the back of Mick's neck at the same time. She saw the jealousy and rage fade from Mick's face as Josef's fingers caressed his neck, to be replaced by something akin to desire. She smiled as Josef turned his full attention to her. 

"Anything specific you would like me to demonstrate Beth?" She grinned at him.

"What would happen if I were to do this?" she asked, scratching her nails down his wrist. He shivered and smiled up at her through bright eyes.

"I'd enjoy that very much." Beth smiled back at him. She unlaced her other hand from Mick's and asked playfully,

"What if I were to do this?" while moving forward to straddle his lap, grinding her hips down onto his. He purred at her, low in his throat, and replied through gritted teeth,

"I'd enjoy that even more. We aren't much different from human males." He explained with a leer as he enjoyed the friction Beth was creating. Beth grinned again and asked innocently,

"Oh yes, and if i were to say, bite your neck...?" Josef smiled down at her, though she could see from his eyes that he wasn't playing anymore.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you Beth. Things could go south quickly if one of us lost control. And not the good kind of south either," Taking initiative that previously she didn't know she had possessed, Beth leaned forward, holding onto Josef's neck, and whispered seductively into his ear,

"I wouldn't mind seeing that, Josef." She heard him growl, and she was sure of its meaning. Falling back onto the couch and bringing Josef with her, she looked over to Mick and smiled. He gazed at the two of them with a half lidded, drugged stare. His lips parted slightly, fighting for breath. He broke away from his friend's caresses, and leaned forward to capture Beth's lips again, this time more gently, exploring what he had previously plundered. He moaned deep in his throat as Beth's tongue deliberately grazed his fangs.

Josef chuckled quietly before elbowing Mick out of the way and on top of Beth. Like he was really going to let Mick have all of the fun.

Beth felt Josef press against her had and moaned as she felt his erection against her stomach. He grinned down at her before capturing her lips in the most explosive kiss she'd ever taken part of. He pulled her into it, tongue darting in and out of her mouth like flames licking at a branch. She was helpless under his ministrations, not daring to hope to come out of this with any sanity. She thrust her hips against his as his hands found a sensitive spot, right below her fourth rib. He grinned against her mouth as he gently drew his nail across the spot, growling playfully at her as she ground her hips into his seeking the friction she desperately needed.

Just as he was about to still her hips with his hands, he was pulled off of her and his own mouth attacked. Mick drove his tongue into his friend's mouth, trying desperately to purge the taste of his Beth from his friend's unworthy lips. Josef grinned against the kiss, giving back just as hard as he received.

And he purred in satisfaction as he felt Beth mold herself to him form behind. He turned his head away from Mick and faced Beth. She smiled up at him evilly and nodded. They both looked at the disheveled Mick, who was having a hard time controlling himself. His fangs were already extended and they saw that his eyes had begun to change. Beth reached over Josef's shoulder to pull the PI closer.

"Care to join us Mick?" He growled low in his chest as she ran a finger down his neck and over his shirt. Josef rolled his eyes, knowing a more direct approach was needed when it concerned his long standing friend. He reached down and pulled the tight fitting shirt over Mick's head, mussing up his hair in the process. Beth smiled before locking her lips with the vampire, leaving Josef to watch with growing fascination as his friend tried not to give into the animal impulse to mark Beth as his.

"Go on," he heard her whisper huskily, breaking the kiss to breath. "Do it." Mick's head rested on her shoulder, and he could see his friend's own shoulders heaving. Josef ground against Mick, providing more friction to the already heaving mass of sweaty bodies. Beth growled at Mick and nuzzled his neck. Josef could see Mick shiver, trying to gain control of himself. Beth did too.

So she bit him.

And with the most animal sounding noise, half way between a roar and a moan, cam e ripping from Mick's throat, he sank his fangs into the humans throat and began to drink. Josef couldn't't help himself from watching. The look of exaltation on Beth's face made him harden even more, and he was getting impatient with his slow drinking friend.

Grabbing Mick by his belt, he hauled him away from Beth, and before she even realized no one was lying nearly on top of her anymore, covered her body with his and snuffled the marks left by the other vamp. He grinned as he slowly rocked his hips into hers, enjoying the moans issuing from her mouth as he brought her nearly to the point of release. But Josef would have none of that. She would fall over that cliff exactly hen he wanted her to, not a moment before. She whimpered piteously as he slowed his hips to a pace where they were barely moving.

"Disappointed are you?" He asked with a smirk. Beth rolled her eyes and grabbed his face in her hands, bringing his mouth down to hers for a repeat of their last kiss. She picked up his rhythm right where he left off and growled as Mick pulled her out from under Josef.

"You know," she began indignantly, blood rushing beautifully to her face and distracting the two vamps. "If the two of you can't play nicely and share, I'm gong home." Josef and Mick looked at each other and grinned. Like they were going to let THAT happen.

* * *

And, apparently, they hadn't! Because here she was, hours later, feeling thoroughly satisfied, lying comfortably -completely naked- in a strange bed with two men she should not be lying in a bed with. They looked perfectly relaxed and at peace with the situation as they gazed up at her, neither having deemed it necessary to sit up. They smiled up at her and finally sat up at the same time. Which freaked her out.

"Don't do that." she ordered, which earned her even more smiles. She looked down where Josef's eyes had strayed and sighed in defeat. there was a fresh bite on her wrist, plus the one from Mick on her neck. Well, the thing hse had had with Josh was definitely over now!

The vampires smiled as they both reached for her to bring her back between them, and, with an equally seductive grin, she didn't resist.

Hey, if you had two sex Gods in your bed, would you have done any differently?

Beth didn't think so.

* * *

OK, so i chickened out. i didn't write what i had in my head, but i wrote pretty close! lol, i'm really gonna have to get over this embarrassment! hey, if any of you awesome guys have any tips, please, by all means pass them along! lol, hope you all liked it and look for my new Josef fic over Christmas! break starts for me tomorrow so i'll have more time to write. i should post it in a few days. Merry Christmas! 


End file.
